I love you Gwen
by doc boy
Summary: Ben has fallen in love with Gwen but is afraid to tell her. Will he ever get the courage to do it? Will she have the same feelings? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


I love you Gwen

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Co-author: Ben 10 lover 236

It was a quite night at the Tennyson's house. Ben's parents went on a vacation while he and Rook were hanging out in his house.

They were sitting in the living room watching TV when Ben stretched his arms and let out a big yawn

"I think I'll hit the hay" he said

"But it's only nine o'clock. You usually go to sleep at around ten" said Rook

"I didn't sleep well last night so I thought I'd turn in early"

"Okay. Goodnight Ben"

"Night Rook" said Ben as he went up the stairs as rook turned back to watching TV.

Twenty minutes later Rook was distracted by a sound coming from Ben's room, so he turned off the TV and went upstairs. Once he stood next to Ben's door he put his ear next to the door and his thoughts were confirmed. Ben's crying and sobbing softly into his pillow. Ben was a tough kid and he's been through much; he wasn't one to cry easily. What could have made him cry like that? Whatever it was Rook wanted to help him but on the other hand he didn't want to disturb him, so he walked downstairs to drink some water. As he sat down at the table his thoughts began to stray

"_This is very odd… Ben has been through many hardships including fighting and defeating the almighty Vilgax several times. What could make him cry like that? Whatever it is it must be something bad or something that torments him greatly… I wonder what could torment him like that? Could it be his breakup with Julie? Or maybe he misses his cousin and friend?" _Rook sighed and drank the rest of his water and looked up at the ceiling.

"_It's times likes this I wish I don't have super hearing which enables me to hear these kinds of things"_ He sighed

Ben was still crying and Rook was really starting to get concerned. He decided to give Ben another ten minutes. If he wouldn't stop crying by then he would go check on him.

Ten minutes later Ben did not stop crying and Rook decided to check on him. He filled a new cup of water for Ben and headed for his room. Once outside the door he knocked gently and as he suspected, Ben stopped crying

"Yeah?" said a shaky voice and Rook opened the door slowly and gently to find Ben lying in bed with red watery eyes and a mountain full of used tissues.

"Ben, are you okay?" he asked gently as he gave Ben the cup of water who gulped it down instantly

"I've been better" he said and gave Rook the glass back

"You want to talk about it?"

After a short pause Ben nodded and while seeing this as a sign that he is wanted in Ben's room, Rook sat down on his bed

"You ever get the feeling that you were in love with someone you were not supposed to be and you never had the courage to tell her how you feel? And eventually that person moves away?"

"No I'm afraid I don't"

"I do. I've loved this girl since I was a kid and always hated myself and the rules of society that forbid us to be together. It's been eating me up inside for years and reached a point of being unbearable when this girl started dating someone else and moved away with him"

"Are you talking about your cousin Gwen?"

"Yes" said Ben in a shaky voice

"Do you think that what you feel for her is true love?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it"

"Then I suggest you tell her how you feel. True love can never be replaced and you can never know how she feels about you unless you tell her. You might be pleasantly surprised"

"But how can I do that? She's my cousin. You're not supposed to date your family"

"I think that if you truly love her it's not worth scarfing just because it's a social taboo. On my planet dating your cousin is completely normal. Dating your own gender is a problem though"(No offence intended to any homosexual people).

"But this is Earth not your planet"

"I know but I thought this advice could help you. I think you should tell her how you feel. It's worth a try. And even if she doesn't love you in return you can at least know that you tried and you got it off your chest"

"I guess you're right" said Ben

"Besides you don't have to worry about Kevin anymore because she dumped him after that whole deal with the four armed princess, so that helps"

"Yeah I guess I really should give a shot"

"Indeed. I hope you feel better Ben" said Rook

"Thanks"

"Good night" said Rook

"Good night" replied Ben

Shortly after Rook left the room Ben already started feeling better now that he got this off his chest and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Ben was still feeling a little down so he decided to go to Mr. Smoothies to make himself feel better. On the way however, while passing through the park he ran into Gwen sitting on a bench.

"Ben!" she cried with joy

"Gwen…" sighed Ben with happiness as they embraced each other into a hug

"What are you doing here?" asked Ben

"I came for a visit. How've you been?" she asked as they sat down by the very same bench Gwen was sitting on moments ago.

"I've been better. I've had some things on my mind lately"

"Want to talk about them?" asked Gwen

"Yeah" said Ben

"You remember that summer we had with Grandpa Max when we were ten?"

Gwen nodded

"Well at first we didn't get along but eventually we started getting used to each other. The thing is that at a certain point a development occurred. A development I never saw coming and I am still dealing with it today. Towards the end of our summer together I started to develop certain feelings for you. At first I thought it was a crush and I tried to repress it because I thought it was gross and that it will go away. But the thing is it didn't. Years later I've come to realize what this feeling really is but I never had the courage to tell you and never had the chance since you started dating Kevin. The truth is Gwen, I love you. I love you with all my heart and there are no words to describe how much I love you. I'm sorry if you find this disgusting but I can't keep it inside anymore. But I have to tell you truth Gwen. I am deeply and truly in love with you" said Ben and closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for the worst. Instead he received something he could only see in his wildest dreams. Gwen was kissing him on the lips. She put her arms around his neck as he did the same with hers as they made out passionately on the bench until they had to separate so they could breathe.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say this Ben. I have been having the same problem all these years. I am so happy and relieved that you feel the same way"

"So am I" said Ben as they both smiled and shared another make out session while knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together until they would get married and raise a family and have the happiest lives they could ever wish for…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
